It Hurts
by LadyUne2
Summary: Heero is in love with an OC named Rei. PArings are HeeroxRei TxQ


This story has and original character she does take away from the original 1x2 pairing though and for this I apologize. There is still 3x4 though I will never put an OC between them this was the first fan fic I wrote so please comment. Thank you. And The original character is supposed to look like across between Treize and Lady Une though she is not related to her only Treize.  
  
  
  
Rei walked in the door to the safe house and had to immediately dodge a flying plate it flew right out the door and crashed on the side walk.  
  
"Hey you guys shouldn't be fighting like this its not right. Please stop." Quatre pleaded with Wufei as he ran after a screaming Duo. Rei just casually walk up to Quatre an asked what was going on.  
  
"Oh Duo pulled one of his pranks again on Wufei."  
  
"What was it." Rei asked. "He replaced his hair gel with super glue and it took every thing Trowa and I had to get his hands off his hair it was horrible. No Wufei no not that vase its irreplaceable." Quatre was to late. Wufei hurled it at Duo but it wasn't far from where Rei was standing. She jumped and did a flip and in mid flip she caught the vase and landed with cat like reflexes on the ground with the vase safely tucked against her breast. "Oh thank you Rei thank you." Quatre squealed.  
  
"No problem." Rei said with a smile. She got up and dusted of her somewhat baggy jeans. "We've got to end this." She got up and ran down the hall where she heard the most screaming and the ocassional "Die MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" from Wufei. "Wufei." she called and hearing a crash she figured they were near the bathroom. When she got there Duo was standing in a corner clutching his braid protectively Wufei was hovering over him with his katana ready to strike. Rei got behind him and grabbed the blade and at the same time tickled Wufei under his arm causing him to laugh but he also pulled his katana downward and out of Rei's hand slicing her hand in the process. "OWW." She yelped holding her hand out.  
  
"Stupid woman." Said Wufei. Grabbing a towel and flinging it at her. She wrapped the towel around her hand and left the room. "Wufei don't hurt him too much he can't help it if he plays childish pranks and acts like a complete idiot sometimes its just his nature. Sure you can get mad at him but just don't hurt him to badly." Wufei gave Duo a swift kick to the side and left the bathroom. Duo got up afterward after a few moments of moaning and left also.  
  
"Hey Quat." Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is Trowa here."  
  
"Uh yeah he's on the front porch."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your Welcome."  
  
Rei walked out to the porch by this time the little white towel Wufei threw at her was completely red with her blood.  
  
"Hey Trowa." She asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Could you help me out."  
  
"With what?" He looked over at her and saw the towel she held around her hand.  
  
"Well… I …kinda had a problem."  
  
"Follow me."  
  
He took her by her good hand and led her to where he kept some medical supplies. "How'd ya do this."  
  
"Well Wufie was about to slice Duo's braid off I had to do something."  
  
"Oh." Heero appeared at the door of the bathroom and looked at Trowa hunched over Rei's hand. His ever present glare on his face.  
  
"What happened?" he asked with his usual monotone voice.  
  
"Wufei sliced her hand open. When she tried to save Duo's ass." "How long will she be out."  
  
"Till it stops hurting."  
  
"Hey I never said it hurt I could work right now if I had to." 'Damn quite lying to your self ya know it hurts like hell. But I don't want Heero to know that he'll think I'm weak. Damn.'  
  
"No you couldn't." She stuck her tongue out at Trowa but he didn't notice he was to busy working on the small stitches in her hand. She looked behind her to say something to Heero but he was gone. 'Why does she fool herself like that she knows it hurts why won't she admit it. Because it's the same reason you won't admit pain when it happens to you it's just your pride.' Heero shook his head and headed to his room. 'Why would she save Duo like that and get herself hurt. Does she love him? It does make sense though they are always having fun together. I couldn't bear it if she loved him. I just couldn't.' He walked to his room and sat down in front of his precious laptop.  
  
Just as Trowa finished working on Rei's hand Quatre announced that dinner was ready. Rei grabbed a hair tie from the counter and headed out after Trowa. She put her thigh length raven-black hair up in a ponytail with her bangs falling over her violet-blue eyes. She sat down in-between Wufei and Duo.  
  
"Hey ya know ya didn't have to help me." Said Duo. "Yes I did." "Well thanks anyways." "No problem, honey." 'Why dos she call him that. Argh' Heero was staring daggers at Duo but Duo just took it as the ever present death-stare.  
  
"Hey Onna"  
  
"What Wufie."  
  
"Don't call me that." Wufei growled "Why'd ya grab my katana?"  
  
"I wanted you to stop beating up Duo."  
  
"You shouldn't have tickled me."  
  
"But it made you laugh." Heero's stare turned from Duo to Wufei he to made no attention to it. 'She touched him and he doesn't even appreciate it.'  
  
"So, involuntarily. Still you grabbed it."  
  
"It made you stop."  
  
Rei stuck her tongue out and pulled down her eye lid.  
  
"Rei is that really necessary." Asked Quatre "Sure is Q-chan." Wufei was mad and seething at the injustice just displayed before him. They settled down and started eating a corn on the cob and steak dinner. Rei reached for the salt shaker with her right hand and as it closed around it she made a face of shear pain.  
  
"Does it hurt that bad Rei." Asked Quatre with concern. Rei looked over at Heero who was staring at her. 'I can't let him no it hurts. Or he'll think I'm weak in showing the pain and wanting sympathy for it.'  
  
"No I'm fine Quat." Rei switched hands and got the salt shaker and sprinkled salt on her steak and corn. 'Why is she lying to her self like that.' Heero wondered  
  
"Maybe you should go back to your brother he might be able to fix it better than we can. He could get a real doctor to help so it won't scar."  
  
"Is that what you really want Quatre?"  
  
"Well it might be best. But no that's not what I want."  
  
"I have to agree with Quatre on this one, Rei."  
  
"But Duo." She looked at him hurt and tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Oh forget it I know when I'm not wanted. I can take a hint unlike Relena." She got up and stormed out and ran down the hall. Heero just sat there next to Trowa as if nothing happened acting as if eating his corn was the most interesting thing on the plant. 'Why does she feel we don't want her here. I know I want her.'  
  
"God she's so emotional." Said Duo.  
  
"Oh Trowa that's not what I meant. I just thought it'd be better she's more than welcome to stay."  
  
"Don't worry." Said Wufei "She's probably just PMS'ing."  
  
"I heard that Wufei." Rei said as she passed "I'm not PMS'ing. You jerk." Duo ran after her. But the front door just slammed in his face. He heard the engine on her forest green mustang convertible start up and then head down the drive way.  
  
"Shit." Duo said and hit the door with his fists and turned back to go to the kitchen. 'Why did she have to go damnit Now I have no one normal to talk to.'  
  
Quatre looked up at him and he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Damn." Heero said.  
  
"What?" Duo looked over at him along with every one else. We needed her for our next mission."  
  
"What do you mean, Heero?" Duo inquired. We need to go to this private school called St Ann's where a guy who is a major threat to the peace that we are trying to achieve is based. He's a teenager not much unlike ourselves. We needed 2 girls to enroll and Rei was one of them.  
  
"Who was the other" Duo asked.  
  
"You."  
  
"Why me, why not Quatre he's more girlie."  
  
"Quatre's gotta be one too. Now that Rei's gone."  
  
"Why does it have to be me." Duo whined.  
  
"Because guys aren't allowed to have as length hair it goes a gainst the dress code. You idiot, naturally I assumed that you wouldn't cut your hair so I'm enrolling you as a girl."  
  
"Damn"  
  
"Sorry." " You aren't sorry. Damnit." and in truth Heero wasn't sorry he was gonna look forward to the braided baka wearing a dress and posing as a woman. He would keep him more docile.  
  
"Maxwell as a woman." Wufei laughed. Duo shot him an angry stare. But Wufei never saw it.  
  
One month later.  
  
"Man Quat I'm getting used to this." Said Duo dressed in the girls school uniform with his long chestnut hair cascading down his back.  
  
"Yeah it's alright the attention I guess. But I think its tearing Trowa up inside."  
  
"Ah just fuck with his mind a little." Said Duo.  
  
"Hey Mina." Called a voice from the right. Duo paid no attention until he felt Quatre jab him in the ribs.  
  
"That's you Duo."  
  
"Oh." He turned around "Yes." He said pitching his voice a lot higher than normal.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me today."  
  
"Sure John I'd love to." Duo batted his eyelashes at the boy in front of him. "Bye Kathy." He gave a girlish wave to Quatre.  
  
"Bye." Quatre turned to go over to the table Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were seated at when he say a new face enter the dinning hall. He reached the table he was headed to.  
  
"Trowa, is that Rei?"  
  
"Yeah it is her hands still bandaged. It must not be healing that well." "Maybe she'll come over here." Rei walked to a table where few people where seated she hated how short the navy blue skirt she was wearing was it showed off to much of her well shaped legs than she normally preferred. Baggy pants were her preferred style. The white shirt and navy blue tie with black dress shoes weren't. She noticed all the guys staring at her instantly and started to feel self conscience. She looked around and noticed familiar faces among the crowd of students. 'Why are Duo and Quatre wearing dresses.' She got up and walked over to the table they were all seated at. "Hey you guys I'm sorry I stormed out the way I did." She said apologetically 'Why is Heero staring at me like that. It's that damn I'll kill you look. He must be pissed I probably fucked up this mission.' 'Alright Yuy don't you dare get hard I will not become subject to that I will absolutely not get hard stop it. Stop it! Damn you.' Heero pants were becoming way to tight.' As if she isn't enough temptation with baggy clothes on she has to go and put that short skirts. Damn. Damn. Damn.' "What did Treize think when you got there." Asked Quatre "He thinks I sliced it on a piece of glass he was real concerned and had Lady Une fix it she said the stitches would never do and she sliced them open the and it hurt like hell then she took me to the doctor and he redid em' after saying the first ones were most likely fine. I felt like decking the bitch right then but I was in to much pain. Hey I have a question?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Quatre  
  
"Why are those guys staring at me?"  
  
"Because you're a woman and there horny bastards." Said Wufei. "They think you good looking they also think that about Kathy and Mina." Said Trowa.  
  
"Who?" Rei was puzzled for a moment then caught on. 'Oh its Duo and Quatre. 'It's because you look good enough to fuck. Oh shit stop it, stop it god damnit. Must not get hard. Must not get hard. Old lady in a shower. Old lady naked. Rei naked hmm. Damn I… just damnit.' Heero looked to the floor and was thankful the school didn't allow spandex or he would be in serious trouble in more ways than one. He made sure that his problem was completely hidden by his shirt. He then got up to walk to the food line for some more of the brownish-white slop they called mashed potatoes and gravy.' Those lunch ladies should do the trick for getting rid of this damn problem.'  
  
"Can I sit down?" Rei asked.  
  
"Sure please do." Said Kathy. Rei sat down and crossed her long legs and started to think about the guys staring at her. 'Gee maybe I should tease 'em a little bit. I might as well have a little fun.' a mischievous smile crossed her face. A hand came down on her shoulder and she looked up staring at a very feminine looking Duo. "Oh my good Duo you look like a…" She was cut short with Duo putting his finger over her mouth. "It's me Mina remember." He said with his voice higher than usual. "Oh Mina I missed you so much." She was out of her seat in a flash and had her arms around him in a huge bear-hug. Hooting and hollering could be heard from the guys. Rei broke her hold on Duo and sat back down. Blushing somewhat. "What was that for?" Duo asked forgetting to higher his voice. "Oh can't a girl give another girl a hug? Gee what's this world coming to." She laughed. Duo grinned one of his trade mark grins. Heero came back and sat down again right next to Rei. A tall handsome guy with black hair and black eyes to match came over to Rei.  
  
"Hey I don't believe we've met before. My name is Jake Taland and yours would be?"  
  
"Oh." Rei stood up quickly and found out that he was a foot taller than she was. "My name is Rei Khushranada it's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand to shake his.  
  
"The pleasures all mine." He took her hand and kissed it causing a shiver to go down her spine in the processes. If looks could kill the one Heero gave him could have might as well had Jake standing at the business end of Wing's buster rifle. 'Why the hell is he touching her. I will kill him. She is MINE! She just doesn't know it yet.'  
  
"Well…Uh its nice to meet you Jake." Rei said. Wiping her hand off on her skirt.  
  
"So since your new here would you like me to show you around a little." "Sure I'd like nothing better." She gave him her "You know you want it" smile. She walked with him out of the dinning hall.  
  
"Wow." Said Mina.  
  
"What is it?." Asked Kathy. "Rei looks hot. She also does an awesome job flirting I've never seen this side of her."  
  
"Yeah. She does look good but does she know that's the guy were after." Said Kathy.  
  
"She probably does she's not stupid and she takes her missions seriously. She wouldn't just flirt with some random guy that's defiantly not her style." Said Trowa.  
  
"I don't think she'd let that guy handle her like that if she didn't have a motive." Said Wufei.  
  
2 weeks later.  
  
"Wow. Its like that new girl Rei and Jake are totally an item now. God I wish I was as pretty as her." Quatre heard a girl say as he walked by.  
  
"Are you guys hearing what's going on." Asked Kathy.  
  
"Yeah she's doing a good job the rest of us might as well not be here." Said Trowa. "She's gonna kill him tonight." Said Heero looking at his laptop. "How do you know." Asked Wufei.  
  
"The signs are all there she's playing with him like a cat does a mouse before it kills it. There also is a party tonight remember that stuff Lady Une gave her the one she just has to find a way to get it in his drink that makes the death untraceable no one will suspect her notice how she said she was leaving the school tomorrow cause her brothers relocating. That guy is as good as dead." Heero finished his monologue and walked to the door of the room. Laptop tucked safely under his arm "You mean the insulin. Right." Duo asked.  
  
"Exactly." Heero left.  
  
"Well then I better get packed." Said Mina as she got up and flashed a grin from ear to ear.  
  
"Me too." Said Wufei. And they left the room.  
  
Next day  
  
"It's so sad that Jake is dead. This is so horrible." One girl sobbed  
  
"And Rei isn't even around to know about it." Her friend let out a cry and slumped over.  
  
"Man those girls are dumb I'm gonna miss em." Said Duo as he waved to them and blew kisses at the guys.  
  
"You liked being a girl way to much Maxwell." Said Wufei as they got in the car and left.  
  
"What can I say as the guys said "I'm fucking hot"."  
  
Back at the safe house Rei was spread out on the couch watching "I love Lucy" re-runs when the front door opened.  
  
"Hey you guys what's up." She asked.  
  
"You did an awesome job getting rid of that guy great acting you gave him a number of boners man it was great." Duo said as he landed on the couch next to her. He was now in his normal black clothes with his hair in his usual braid.  
  
"Why Mina you look so masculine with your hair up like that. Oh my god where are your boobs!."  
  
"Oh shut up Rei." Duo smiled at her at this time everyone had come in Wufei started yelling at Duo for leaving his stuff out in the car for them to bring in. Rei chose this point to tackle Duo and started pulling up his shirt to find the missing tits.  
  
"Where are they?" she asked feeling around and not finding any.  
  
"Where are what?" asked Heero coming back from his room. "Mina's boobs. There gone!" Rei looked saddened "Baka." Heero turned around and headed towards the kitchen. 'I wish she'd do that to me. IT would feel really nice damnit I really shouldn't were spandex.' "Why does Rei do that to Duo?" Heero leaned in the doorway as Quatre was making dinner.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Tackle him and hug him and stuff."  
  
"Well there friends that's what they do."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Rei was changing in her room getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Just a sec." She pulled a robe over herself and answered her door "Yeah. Oh hey Heero."  
  
"Hello. Could I come in for a sec?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." She stepped over to the side to let him in. His arm bushed against hers. A shiver went up her spine but it was different from the one she had when Jake had touched her  
  
"You um did great on your mission."  
  
"Thanks. That means a lot to me I value your opinion Heero." Heero turned around and saw Rei standing there and trying to keep her robe closed. Heero stepped forward and grabbed her chin lightly. 'What! Oh please let this last forever' He tilted up her face so he was looking her directly in the eyes. Then he slowly bent down and captured her lips with his own. 'Oh god I'm actually doing it.' 'He's actually doing it!'  
  
Rei completely forgot about keeping her robe closed and put her arms around Heero's neck. Her fingers entwining with the brown hairs at the nape of his neck. Her robe fell accidentally fell open and she pressed her body against him her breast pressed firmly against his chest. His hands came down to wrap around her small waist and they stayed that way for a good minute. When they parted Rei was gasping for breath she could not believe what had just happened. Heero to was at a loss for words not that anything seemed out of the ordinary for him. "Well if that's the way you'll congratulate me on a good mission I'll do better more often. She smiled at him. Heero was now staring at her completely lost in the feeling of her lips on finally on his. Rei looked away from his sparkling Persian-blue eyes and found herself staring at Heero's really tight spandex where the evidence that he enjoyed the kiss was ever present. Rei started blushing and looked down at her feet. Heero interpreted it as a look of guilt and embarrassment. He tilted her chin up again and forcing her to look at him. His Persian blue eves meeting her violet blue ones 'God is he gorgeous.'  
  
"Did I upset you?" Heero asked.  
  
"No you didn't Heero. I would never get upset with you kissing me. I enjoyed every second of it and from the looks of this so did you." Rei ran her finger over the bulge in Heero's pants causing him to shudder. "You know I finish what I start right."  
  
"Well I should hope so." Rei smiled seductively Heero scoped Rei up and took her over to her bed where they spent the rest of the night together. Quatre looked up from kissing Trowa.  
  
"Well it's about time."  
  
"Time for what?" asked Trowa as he rolled Quatre over so he could be on top.  
  
"Rei and Heero together. Ya know have a little fun." At this point was when Trowa became aware of the squeaking of the bed on the other side of the wall.  
  
"Well we shouldn't let them up stage us." Said Trowa.  
  
"No we can't let that happen." Quatre smiled coyly at Trowa.  
  
"Do you here what's going on Maxwell." Said Wufei from Duo's open bedroom door.  
  
"Yeah what about it." Duo was looking threw his CD's trying to figure out what to listen to.  
  
"Heero and Rei and then Trowa and Quatre there going at it like there is no tomorrow."  
  
"Ah its not so bad why don't you chill out and read some thing."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I dunno a magazine or something."  
  
"I don't have any." Duo reached under his bed for a bag found it and started to rummaged through it. He picked out a few magazines that looked good for his friend. He got up and walked over to Wufei and handed them to him.  
  
"Don't come back till you've studied them carefully." And then Duo shut the door with a huge smile on his face. Wufei confused looked at the magazine's then the titles and noticed what there where to Playboys and one Playgirl. Wufei's nose started bleeding instantly.  
  
"Why the hell do you have this!?" he asked through Duo's closed door.  
  
"I only read them for the articles!" 


End file.
